


Patchwork

by Sylix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashe taking care of an injured Dimitri, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylix/pseuds/Sylix
Summary: Ashe could tell that he was in a lot of pain and did his best to be gentle with him. He began to wonder why he was the first one that the prince came to. Manuela was still on the grounds somewhere and had lots more medical experience than himself. He decided that it would be a question to ask later. As for now, he had to focus on dressing the rest of the wounds.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Patchwork

Dimitri limped up towards Ashe’s room, his face coated in fresh blood, the cut from his forehead seared with a burning sensation. He hated to do this to him, but it was his only option. There was nobody that he trusted more to see him in a venerable state than Ashe. As he approached his quarters, he could hear Ashe singing a sweet melody from inside. He hadn’t been this joyful since before the war started. A pang of guilt hit Dimitri in the stomach; he was about to ruin whatever fun the younger man was having. He knocked six times, then once, then two more times. A secret knock that the two men had discussed long ago since Dimitri started seeing Ashe in private. 

The melody Ashe was singing came to an abrupt stop, and from outside, Dimitri could hear the other rushing to get the door. Though he couldn’t see him, he could hear in the steps that he was eager to see the blonde-haired man. The door swung open with such force; Dimitri was shocked that such a small body could open a door so forcefully. As he looked down at the younger man, he saw his face snap from a wide smile to a worried look. 

“Your highness! What happened!?” Ashe took him by the arm and gently guided him inside. 

“I was ambushed by a group of thieves. Do not worry; I killed every last one of them.” 

A sigh escaped the younger man as he led Dimitri into the bathroom, helping him take a seat in an old wooden chair. The feeble legs threatened to snap underneath the weight of all the armor, but it was the only thing that Ashe had at the moment. His gentle hands helped Dimitri loosen up his armor enough for it to be set aside on the floor. He dashed out of the room and quickly returned with a bucket of water that he kept in the kitchen. He had just fetched it from the well that morning, so he thought that it would do just fine. He grabbed a nearby washcloth, dipped it into the water bucket, and rung it out. 

“What were you doing outside of the monastery walls, your highness?”

“Ashe-”

“Don’t, this isn’t the time.” Ashe knew that the older man was going to correct him and ask him to call him by his name, but that was something that he just couldn’t do. He wasn’t raised that way. He will always call him by his official title, no matter how many times Dimitri requested that he didn’t. “You know that you are well protected within these walls. Why would you go out there by yourself?”

“You know why.” Dimitri snapped. ‘The voices, they won’t stop. No matter what I do, they haunt me everywhere I go. I was just hoping to find somewhere they couldn’t follow me.”

“And you thought it would be best to go alone?” 

“Don’t lecture me about what I can and cannot do, Ashe.”

Ashe glared at Dimitri as he pressed the damp cloth to a deep wound on the prince’s right side. A sharp hiss escaped through his lips, and he quickly reached up to grab the wrist of the younger man, demanding him to be gentle. Ashe was hurt by the harshness of the words, and it could be seen in his face. The prince’s blue eye shifted its gaze away in shame. He mumbled a soft apology and loosened his grip. Ashe took the opportunity to continue his work. Some cuts were deeper than others and required immediate assistance. Ashe went to work cleaning out the wounds and dressing them as quickly as possible before they could become infected. The prince did little to stay quiet throughout the whole process, wincing at the pain, but other than that, not a word more was spoken between them. As time went on, a sheen of sweat covered the muscular body of the older man. Ashe could tell that he was in a lot of pain and did his best to be gentle with him. He began to wonder why he was the first one that the prince came to. Manuela was still on the grounds somewhere and had lots more medical experience than himself. He decided that it would be a question to ask later. As for now, he had to focus on dressing the rest of the wounds. 

Finally finished with all of the major cuts, Ashe moved on to the smaller, less severe ones scattered about the prince’s face. He rinsed out the washcloth again and gave it a squeeze before turning back to the injured man. He softly cupped his chin and lightly pressed the cloth to a cut on his cheek, just beneath his eye. Their eyes met for a brief moment, before Ashe sheepishly looked away.

“Ashe, look at me.” 

The prince cupped his hand around the other’s cheek and forced him to turn his head. He didn’t wait for Ashe to say anything; he pressed their lips together. The kiss was brief, but sweet. When Dimitri pulled away, Ashe wore an expression that he had never seen on the man. It was one of confusion mixed with delight. He mumbled an apology and looked away. 

“Dimitri…” 

Jarred by the sound of Ashe speaking his name, the prince turned to him, eye wide. It only took a second for Ashe to throw himself on the prince, pressing their lips together in a more headed and passionate kiss. The rickety chair let out a loud crack as it sent both men crashing to the ground. Ashe landed atop the prince and let out a soft grunt. 

“Ah your highness, your injuries!”

The prince shook his head. He didn’t care about his wounds. He only cared about the man sitting on top of him, the man who had spoken his name for the very first time. He wanted nothing more than to take him right then and there, but he knew better than that. Instead, he leaned up and once again, put their lips together. One hand went around his neck and the other tangled itself in soft gray hair. He decided to try something and tugged lightly at the strands which earned him a soft moan in response.  
Ashe’s heart nearly leapt from his chest as the prince’s tongue slid its way into his mouth. He had dreamed about this moment for a long time now. He knew that he shouldn’t think about his prince in that way, but he could never stop himself. Every time he tried thinking about anybody else, they somehow always shifted back to Dimitri. All of those impure thoughts slithered back into his head, and he remembered where they were. He quickly tore himself away and moved off of his prince. 

“Your highness, we can’t!” 

“What do you mean?” He looked hurt. Ashe felt guilty standing there while Dimitri sat on the floor. 

“We can’t do this. You’re the prince! I’m just a commoner.”

Dimitri had never heard such bullshit before. To him, he wasn’t the prince of anything anymore. It didn’t matter who he ended up with. He loved Ashe, he had for a while now. He didn’t care about anybody else, he wanted to make that very clear. 

“Ashe, do you like me?” 

“Your highness, I ca-” His face flushed at the intensiveness of the question.

“Do you like me?” 

“Yes!” He blurted. “I’m not supposed to! I can’t! We can’t Dimitri, you know that! I’m not allowed to love you, but I can’t help it!”

“Y-you love me?” 

Tears began to flow from Ashe’s eyes. He nodded. He did, he really did. He loved his prince more than anything. He wanted to be with him, wanted to wake up every morning next to his side, spend every moment with him for the rest of their lives. It wasn’t allowed, and that broke his heart. He spent many nights frustrated and sobbing into his pillow. The following days, he would hide form him to avoid a further broken heart. 

Dimitri rose to his feet and pulled Ashe into a tight hug. He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his back, whispering that it was okay. He could feel Ashe’s body shake as he sobbed into his chest. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. I love you. I don’t care what anybody else says. I want to be with you, Ashe. We will figure something out; you have my word.”

The two stood there for a long time. Ashe sobbing as Dimitri held him tightly. He would figure out a way for them to be together. He didn’t care what he had to sacrifice to be with him. If he had to, he would bring all of Fódlan, no, the world down to their knees to be with Ashe.


End file.
